Pink's Wrath
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Kat likes boy. Boy asks Kat out on date. Boy humiliates Kat. Kim gets even.


PINK'S WRATH

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Sister fic to "Wrath Of Pink" and takes place after "Glyph Hanger". Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

Katherine Hillard couldn't take her eyes off of the boy. _He's so cute_, she thought to herself.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" a voice asked teasingly. She turned around to see her predecessor, Kimberly Hart, who was in Angel Grove for a break from her gymnastics training.

"Kim, it's not like that at all," Katherine protested.

"Right. You're honestly going to tell me that you don't think Jack Wyman is a total hottie," Kimberly teased.

"Kim!" Katherine exclaimed as their other friends came over. Tommy Oliver pulled Kimberly close.

"So, what's going on?" he wondered.

"Kat's got a crush," his girlfriend replied.

"Oh, really? I guess we're going to have to meet this lucky guy," Jason Lee Scott said. Since graduation, he had been going to Angel Grove University.

"Yeah, it's not very often that someone catches our little Kat's eye," Tanya Sloan added.

"Oh, come on, guys. Leave her alone," Rocky DeSantos said.

"Yeah. You're gonna make her nervous," Adam Park added.

"No way. Never happen," Jason said.

"When are you going to make your move, Kat?" Kim wondered.

"Do you really think I should?"

"Yeah, go for it."

"Well, I don't know. I mean…what if I'm not his type?" Kimberly let out a small exclamation and rolled her eyes. _Crazy girl_, she thought to herself. She couldn't believe that the Pink Ranger was acting was so weird.

"Look, do you want me to do some recon for you? You know---" she lowered her voice. "Pink Ranger for Pink Ranger?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course. You're my friend. And my sister in Pink." Their conversation stopped when the object of their discussion came over.

"Hi, Kat," Jack Wyman greeted.

"Hi, Jack," Katherine said shyly.

"Hey, you doin' anything tonight?"

"No." The others hid their grins.

"You wanna go to a movie tonight, say about eight?"

"Sure."

"Cool. I'll meet you here and then we'll go to the theater."

"Sounds great."

"Awesome." She grinned as he walked away. Then, her smile fell.

"Oh, no! What am I going to wear?"

"Girl, you have the **queen** of shopping and outfits at your disposal. Come on!" With that, Kimberly grabbed Katherine's arm, and with Tanya at their heels, they ran off as the others laughed.

"Hey, Jason! Emily's on the phone for you!" Detective Stone called. Jason went to the counter and took the phone. With Kimberly and Tanya's help, Katherine was able to find an outfit. At eight o'clock, Katherine and Jack met up and then went to the theater. A few minutes later, Katherine came running out, tears streaming down her face. _How could he do this?_ she wondered.

"Tommy, is Kim with you?" she asked into her communicator.

"Yeah, she is. Katherine, what is it? What's wrong?" she heard her friend ask.

"I've got to talk to Kim," she answered. Almost immediately, she was there in a flash of light.

"Well, I didn't expect you to teleport," the girl quipped.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" the other girl asked, her protective side flaring up.

"Just my feelings," was the answer.

"What happened?"

"Well, I got there, and there were already two other girls there. And he said that he had a date with all three of us, and that we were lucky 'cause---"

"Did he try anything?" Katherine shook her head.

"No. It was just my feelings and pride that were hurt. I've never been so humiliated Kim. To think that---" she began to say.

"Well, come on. We're not going to let him get away with this," she interrupted.

"What are you going to do?"

"Show him what happens when you mess with a Pink." With that, she headed back into the movie theater. Kat told her what section they had been in and followed her friend inside.

"Hey, Jack!" Kimberly called.

"Ssssshhhhh!" some people said harshly.

"Hey, Jack, you in here?" she continued, ignoring them.

"Kimberly. Hi. I'm right here," he said, standing up. The two girls he was with did the same.

"These are your dates?" she queried, coming closer. _What idiots. They should've left when they found out what a jerk he is_, she thought.

"Yeah," they giggled. Kimberly rolled her eyes. Then, before anyone could stop her, she grabbed the soda and dumped it over his head.

"Hey!" Jack and his two dates protested. However, she wasn't finished. Once again, before they could even move, she grabbed the popcorn and emptied the bag over his head.

"Hey! This is Dry-clean only!" he told her.

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you hurt one of my best friends," she snapped. "Come on, Kat. We're done," she continued. With that, the two left.

"Kimberly, you were morphinominal!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Thank you, Kat. Looks like the wrath of Pink struck again," Kimberly answered. They giggled.

THE END


End file.
